Cat's Paw (place)
The Cat's Paw is a brothel located (ironically) on Virgin Street in New Reno and is among the first things a new visitor to Reno will see. The brothel is to the south of the Desperado, the Mordino casino. Despite its proximity to the Desperado, the Cat's Paw remains an independent operation, not under the control of any of the families. Inside, the services of the Cat's Paw prostitutes can be purchased. Background According to Miss Kitty, the proprietor of the brothel, the Cat's Paw was a photography studio for the Cat's Paw magazine before the war. Issues of this magazine are commonly found in the wasteland. Bringing an issue to Miss Kitty will open up a business opportunity, in that Kitty will be interested in purchasing a full set of ten issues. The brothel caters to any visitor to New Reno who has sufficient funds. Kitty prides herself on being open-minded, reminding visitors to not be shy, since "we've heard it all." Their barker runs through a nearly inexhaustible list of various types of - as he colorfully states it - booty available. The Cat's Paw contracts with surrounding establishments for a variety of services. Overheard comments from Miss Kitty indicate that the Cat's Paw is responsible for "staffing" penthouse parties at the Shark Club casino, as well as supplying girls to Myron at the Mordino Stables. A visitor to the Cat's Paw is always welcome. Made men, prizefighters and finishers of the game care comped the services provided within. Miss Kitty also keeps detailed accounting books on revenues, tributes paid to the families, etc., making her brothel a truly well-run establishment. Women working in the Cat's Paw are undoubtedly the best escorts in the wasteland. They are extensively trained in various sexual techniques (and suppression of their natural revulsion towards their customers), are guaranteed to be completely clean (Miss Kitty maintains a strict "No jet" policy) and possess a great deal of insight into the human nature. A small part of their offer includes honey-loving, the dipstick swirl, humjobs, various exotica, full upper and lower body workouts, handling super mutants and ghouls, reading dictionaries to robots (Skynet for example) and the "Kesting Special" - a special talking session for a customer looking for intellectual stimulation and free skill points for Speech. Related quests * If ten issues can be brought to the Cat's Paw: Miss Kitty will be willing to part with the legendary Cat's Paw issue no.5 which, aside from its photographic studies, includes an in-depth article on energy weapons. * The Chosen One can also speak with the prostitutes, buying the well-known Kesting Special. Doing that will raise the Chosen One's Speech skill by 3%. Notes The player character can go on a date with Miss Kitty herself with the right dialogue choices, but only after finishing the game. Appearances Cat's Paw appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes * The man outside the building, Sheb, promoting the "wares" inside is a parody of Cheech Marin's character in the horror film From Dusk till Dawn. * Options for "dramatic requests" include references to Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess and various plot elements of Fallout and Fallout 2. Category:Post-War businesses Category:New Reno Category:Fallout Bible locations pl:Kocia łapka (miejsce) ru:Бордель «Кошачья лапка» zh:Cat's Paw brothel